


Вкус корицы

by KotyaBlinov



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Detectives, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Murder, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotyaBlinov/pseuds/KotyaBlinov
Summary: Коннор обнаруживает в себе необычную особенность, связанную с одним из компонентов его крови. И есть те, кто не против того, чтобы попробовать тириум со вкусом корицы.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана 8.06.2018. Не претендует на что-то серьезное. Просто юмор основанный на забавной шутке, что Коннор является булочкой с корицей. Приятного прочтения!

Капли дождя медленно стекали по окну, оставляя за собой мокрые дорожки. Вздохнув Хэнк перевел обратно взгляд на RK800, который сосредоточенно рассматривал труп.

Андроид наклонился вперед, замечая синяки на запястьях. Скорее всего их оставил андроид в борьбе. Очередной девиант, сексуальный партнер женщина, модель WR400, взбунтовался против своего хозяина. Его труп обнаружила сестра, с которой они договорились о встрече накануне вечером по телефону. Жил Энакин Ривз один, ничем не злоупотреблял, по словам соседей, и был человеком необщительным. Пробежавшись взглядом по телу мужчины Коннор заметил следы от спицы, которой андроид проткнула три раза своего хозяина. Присев, он обнаружил ее в крови под диваном, на что обратил внимание следователей. На столике перед телевизором стояла бутылка пива. Посчитав, что больше ничего обнаружить он не сможет, Коннор направился на второй этаж. Там на прикроватной тумбочке он нашел медицинские препараты, подавляющие нервную нестабильность. В противопоказаниях было указано, что употребление алкоголя во время курса может повлечь психические отклонения. Собрав все факты воедино, он спустился назад и еще раз внимательно осмотрел помещение. Теперь Коннор заметил пистолет под креслом. Сделав выводы, он пошел рассказывать свою версию событий Хэнку.

— Лейтенант. Я могу рассказать, что произошло. Жертва принимает препараты, примение которых с алкоголем может привести к психическим отклонениям. Поэтому вчера он решил наброситься на андроида с пистолетом. Та схватила его за руки, но не удержалась и упала. Под руку попалась спица для вязания, потерянная до этого сестрой потерпевшего. Сначала она всадила ее в ногу, от чего Энакин выронил пистолет, а затем она сделала два удара в грудь, тем самым убив его.

— И где же андроид сейчас, умник? — поинтересовался Хэнк.

Коннор замер на какое-то время, затем произнес:

— В саду обнаружены следы, которые почти смыты дождем. Но неподалеку есть заброшенное здание, в котором можно скрыться.

— Валяй туда один, сам притащил меня сюда. А в такой ливень я ни ногой из сухого дома.

Андроид, посмотрев на сердитого лейтенанта, развернулся и направился к разваливавшемуся дому. Железные перекрытия проржавели, а некоторые части обвалились. Медленно двигаясь, он вошел в здание. Кругом торчали штыри, которые скрывала коварная тьма.

Внезапно на него набросился откуда-то сбоку противник. Его правая рука оказалась рассеченной и тириум начал медленно вытекать из повреждения. Затем последовал целый ряд атак, которые Коннор еле успевал отражать. Но в следующую секунду с потолка отвалился крупный кусок бетона, придавивший андроида к полу. Коннор беспомощно шевелил руками и ногами, пытаясь выбраться из-под обломков. Тут он замер, уставившись на противницу, которая медленно двигалась к нему. Она наклонилась над ним и провела языком по его поврежденной руке.

— А ты сладенький.

Усмехнувшись, она лизнула его и выбежала из развалин, беспокоясь, что за ней могут придти и другие. Коннор же продолжил барахтаться, пытаясь выбраться из ловушки. Когда дождь стал тише, со стороны входа послышались шаги.

— Черт, Коннор, ты решил стать черепашкой? Смотрю, ты уже нашел себе панцирь и научился дрыгать лапками.

Андроид равнодушно смотрел на издевающегося Хэнка.

— Салатик принести? Или морковку? Ах да, пластмасска, есть только завядшая морковка для кроликов с прошлого расследования.

Лейтенант засунул овощ в зубы бедному Коннору. Тот недовольно смотрел на придурка, всеми силами пытаясь выплюнуть изо рта морковь и ерзая под бетоном, стараясь высвободить руки. Плюнув на это дело, андроид лег «звездочкой», решив дождаться более адекватных людей. Посмотрев на напарника осуждающим взглядом, он попытался отвернуться, но послышался смех Хэнка:

— Может, это бы и сработало на меня, если б из твоего рта не торчал зеленый хвостик от морковки.

Коннор посмотрел на лейтенанта и угрожающе захрустел морковкой. Именно за такой сценой их застали другие копы.


	2. Chapter 2

Коннор откатился в сторону и заблокировал очередной удар противника. За секунду до того, как в него полетела арматура, в его голове промелькнула мысль, что не успел увернуться, но она растворилась, так и не успев сформироваться. Затем Коннор пропустил очередной удар в нос и почувствовал, как медленно начинает стекать тириум. В это время к нему на помощь подоспел Хэнк и вместе они смогли дезактивировать андроида. Затем напарники, придя в себя, направились в офис отдела по расследованиям, сдав девианта сотрудникам полиции.

***

Коннор уловил незаметный привкус. Человек бы назвал его нежным и сладковатым, а вот андроид не знал как его описать. Коннор начал медленно слизывать языком голубую жидкость. Его поражал сам факт того, что андроид чувствует вкус. Пытаясь понять причину необычного явления, он медленно скользил языком по верхней губе. Но провести анализ не удавалось, так как рот быстрее наполнялся слюной, портя образец крови. После очередной попытки Коннор осознал, что голубая жидкость осталась лишь на кончике носа. И язык как назло не доставал. Пытаясь дотянуться до образца, андроид слегка запрокинул голову, почти касаясь кончиком языка крови. Увлекшись процессом, он совершенно не подумал, что может воспользоваться руками, чтобы облегчить себе жизнь. С некоторым разочарованием от неудачных предыдущих попыток Коннор продолжил с особым рвением тянуться языком до кончика носа.

За этим делом его застал Хэнк. Завидев ополоумевшего андроида, он пробурчал себе под нос:

— Вот дерьмо.

А затем, повысив голос, он раздраженно бросил андроиду с сарказмом:

— Коннор, только не говори, что ты сейчас анализируешь, вот не поверю!

Тот недоуменно обернулся к лейтенанту, не отрываясь от своего дела. Мужчина вздохнул, показывая всем видом, как же его достала тупая пластиковая кукла. Затем он попытался найти слова, чтобы объяснить, чем именно он был недоволен, но глуповатое выражение лица андроида и чуть приподнятые брови не давали ему сосредоточиться. Махнув рукой на свои попытки объяснить словами происходящее, Хэнк высунул язык, изображая Коннора.

В это время в кабинет вошел Перкинс. ФБРовец, повидавший на своем веку многое, не смог сдержать шока от происходящего. Решив для себя, что больше ни разу он не будет работать с этими двумя вместе, громко произнес: «Твою ж мать!» и скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Хэнк, осознав, в каком виде их застали, попытался что-то произнести, но вместо этого он укусил язык, который еще не убрал. На весь кабинет раздались отборные маты, а когда пришел хоть немного в себя, то уставился на андроида. Тот продолжал стоять, равнодушно наблюдая за попытками напарника исправить положение. Когда эти двое стояли, уставившись друг другу в глаза, Коннор наконец-то дотянулся до оставшейся крови и слизнул ее. Хэнк разразился проклятьями и возмущениями по поводу того, что андроид надоел лизать что попало. На минуту забыв, что перед ним не человек, он начал тираду:

— Разве в детстве тебе мама не говорила, что брать в рот что попало не хорошо! Это может привести к плохим последствиям, да и это омерзительно! Куда смотрели твои родители?!

Хэнк посмотрел на лицо Коннора, надеясь увидеть там раскаяние, но нашел лишь безграничное непонимание и удивление. Чертыхнувшись, Хэнк вышел из комнаты, оставляя разочарованного Коннора одного, так как он проглотил последнюю каплю крови, так и не сделав анализ.


	3. Chapter 3

Всю следующую неделю Хэнк заставал андроида за облизыванием себя в различных местах, что вызывало бурю негодования у лейтенанта и кучу высказываний про пластмассовых фетишистов. Коннор всегда после такого замирал и удивленно смотрел на лейтенанта. Под конец недели он смог распознать необычный компонент #00101, но это ничего не дало ему. Все равно оставалось много непонятных вопросов.

Андроид сидел за рабочим место и задумчиво перебрасывал монетку туда и обратно. В помещение вошел Хэнк, пробежал взглядом по людям и заметил Коннора. Он показал жестом идти за ним, коротко крикнув до этого:

— Коннор!

Андроид зажал монетку в кулаке и поднялся, следуя за лейтенантом.

— Очередной девиант напал на своего хозяина.

***

После продолжительной борьбы с девиантом, они, уставшие и побитые, медленно приходили в себя. Коннор приложил кончики пальцев к скуле, понимая, что из повреждения течет тириум. По привычке он захотел слизать кровь, но затем замер на секунду, задумавшись. Затем он выпрямился и направился к Хэнку.

— Можно личную просьбу?

Лейтенант недовольно повернулся к андроиду и выдал резкое:

— Чего?

— Лизните меня.

Коп уставился на машину, будто бы он сказал, что связал ему свитер с оленями на восьмое марта, танцуя при этом степ.

— Твоя пластиковая башка перегрелась. Иди в утилизацию.

— Хэнк, прошу вас, лизните мою кровь, это важно, — продолжил настаивать на своем Коннор, тыкая руку в крови мужчине в лицо.

Лейтенант матюгнулся и продолжил пялиться на чокнутого робота, медленно отступая от него.

— Пластиковый фетишист, иди ты на… — андроид внимательно посмотрел на мужчину, ожидая продолжения, — нахер.

— Считаю нецелесообразным добираться в Испанию, Нахера, пешком. Предлагаю преодолеть эти 6 324 км на самолете или каком-то другом транспорте.

Лейтенант заматерился и продолжил:

— Да вали куда угодно, чертов навигатор, я не буду лизать твою кро…

Коннор выждал момент и тыкнул пальцем офигевшему Хэнку в рот. Глаза мужчины округлились и с криком: «Че за нах?!» отпрянул от Коннора.

— Так какого вкуса моя кровь? — поинтересовался андроид, слегка наклонив голову. — Я обнаружил, что тириум моего образца имеет необычное свойство. Андроиды, не способные чувствовать вкус, что-то различают в моей крови, так что я счел логичным узнать какого вкуса моя кровь.

Хэнк, продолжая смотреть на Коннора, как на психа, растерянно произнес:

— Корица, — а затем, окончательно придя в себя начал возмущаться. — Да, какого хрена ты суешь свои грязные пальцы мне в рот!? Еще раз такое повторится и кто-то лишится своих манипуляторов! Ты знаешь куда я их засуну, после того как оторву?

Коннор недоумевающе смотрел на лейтенанта и заинтересованно спросил, наивно глядя в глаза Хэнка:

— Куда?

Сплюнув на землю и попробовав пальцами очистить язык от тириума, Хэнк недовольно посмотрел на андроида и направился в ближайший бар, бормоча себе под нос про тупых андроидов. Коннор посмотрел на свои пальцы и задумчиво произнес:

— Корица…


End file.
